Multi-level polymer based photonic devices, such as modulators and the like can be very difficult to deposit or otherwise build-up. Generally, the various polymer layers in a multi-layer structure are deposited in a solution, for example by spin coating or similar processes. In such processes solvents in the solution can attack previously deposited layers or in some instances even the next layer to be deposited. This attack can occur during coating and during the baking process when the polymer is hardened. The solvent attacks can cause cracking and delamination, either greatly diminishing the operation of the photonic device or, in some instances, making the photonic device completely useless.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved process of fabricating multi-layer polymer photonic devices and, specifically modulators.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved process of fabricating multi-layer polymer photonic devices that prevents solvent attacking of previous and following layers of material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved multi-layer polymer photonic devices.